There has heretofore been a storage system with a multipath configuration in which a server and a storage apparatus are coupled through a plurality of paths and, when a failure occurs in one path, access (input/output (I/O)) to a storage device included in the storage apparatus is made through another path.
As a related conventional technique, there is a technique in which when no response to an I/O request sent to an external storage device through a certain path is not received even after a certain period of time, for example, the same I/O request is sent to the external storage device through another path. There is also a technique of predicting a timeout time for an I/O request based on statistical information, detecting an error attributable to an I/O device or a path when there is no I/O response to the I/O request within the predicted timeout time, and performing time-out processing. These techniques are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-331999 and 2009-223702.